Life Of Timmy y The Mangle: Episodio 9: Una Boda, Matanzas y Bipolaridad extrema
Advertencia: el siguiente episodio contiene contenido demasiado estúpido y retardado. No nos hacemos responsables del daño cerebral que pueda causar esto. (Y los dibujos los hago mañana o pasado mañana) Timmy: Ah, qué bonito es el día cuando estás en una piscina llena de Acido sulfúrico para el Videoclip “Spooky Scary Skeletons” Espera un momento… ¡mi hermosa piel! ¡se quema mi sensual cuerpo! (Llora) ¡¿ahora cómo viviré de mi sensual imagen?! Vuelvo ahora, voy a suicidarme por quinta vez este mes. Alice: Khe… ¡Cojinetes! ¡wat! (Le explota la cabeza) Nitori: ¡Toma, en todo el ojo! (Flippy retuerce el cuello a Nitori y saca una antorcha de él) Rumia: Ahora mismo acabo de destruir la grandiosa historia de Gensokio. He montado un puesto de helados muy… guay. Narrador: ¿Pero qué coji…? (Le disparan) estoy bien, Playa. (Timmy se tira del balcón) (se clava unos pinchos en el abdomen y raramente no sufre) Timmy: ¡QUIERO MORIR, HIJOS DE REMILIA! ¡DEJADME MORIR! (se intenta suicidar con un globo) Timmy: odio mi peso. Mangle: ¿acaso ya se acabó la serie? Timmy: ¡NO! Quiero morir. Miraré HTF a ver cómo suicidarme. Narrador: A ver, centrémonos. Estábamos en el episodio 8 cuando Monokuma se volvió to’ loco. Timmy: Ah, ya. Ponlo. (en la continuación del episodio 8...) Monokuma: ¡ahora te voy a matar y te voy a arrancar la cara! Rumia: ¡no, mi sensual cara no! Párteme a la mitad, que yo vivo de mi imagen y no quiero tener la cara deforme como la del Joker. Monokuma: Vale. (saca una espada divinamente divina y epica) Muere, plox. (Parte a la mitad a Rumia a lo Harcor) Timmy: Dato curioso. He tomado demasiado colacao. (Convulsiona y se parte a la mitad sin nada harcor) Alice: Y de nuevo, al fruñietero hospital. (ahora en el episodio 9…) Timmy: A ver, creo que según las estadísticas, el Anime que tiene mejor género es… el gore. Alice: Te reto a buscar la OVA. Con más Gore de la historia. Y no llorar. Timmy: Violence Jack? Alice: Peor. Timmy: Corpse party? Alice: Peor. Timmy: ¿Until Dawn versión Justin Bieber? Alice: No tan horrible. Timmy: ¿devilman? Alice: La serie tiene una barbaridad de censura. Y La OVA no está al alcance de Extreme gore. Hablo de Genocyber. Timmy: A tomar fanta, me voy a dar un paseo. (mientras sale de casa) (Canta) it’s a lovely day to walk down the road. If i ever stop singing I’ll really explode. Monokuma: Hey, Steven. Timmy: espera, ¿me llamo Steven? (desaparece y se va a tomar fanta donde la tribu caníbal de la que habla el dios Fernan) Yastin bibeh: ¡sus via crujir vivoooooooooooooo! (Le disparan en la cara y extrañamente sin gore) Amy: ¡por dios, Timmy! ¿cómo has acabado aquí? Timmy: Yo que se, si lo único que quería era suicidarme. (extrañamente una niña cae del cielo y extrañamente acaba en el estómago de Timmy) Timmy: Ahora entiendo por qué los Happy Tree Friends odian su vida. ¡mi preciado y sensual cuerpo! Niña: Oie, khe si no eh molehtia, podriah ayudarme a salir. ¿no? Fruñetas, ahora me he perdido la maratón to’ épica de Freddy. A tomar Fanta mi vida. Me suquisidaré. Timmy: Pos nos suicidamos juntos, total. Yo no puedo morirme nunca. Niña: ¿acaso entiendes el concepto de broma? Timmy: No. Keseso. Niña: déjalo. Total, yo nunca me muero ya que resucito rápidamente. Timmy: Eh Khenny mac hkormic! niña: NO. Amy: Timmy, ¿vas a ir algún día al hospital? Timmy: (sarcástico) No, me gusta sufrir teniendo una persona atravesando mi estómago. Niña: OMG, eres raro. Timmy: Se llama sarcasmo. Niña: Pos te termino de romper el estómago. (le da por error en la cabeza) Timmy: TACTICAL NUKE! INCOMING! (Mientras hace los gestos más retardados de la historia, activa una alarma to’ nuclear y to’ mortal) Amy: Masho, otra vez no. (Tira la bomba nuclear por ahí a una fosa Común de animatrónicos deformes) Matilda: A tomar fanta la fosa. Un momento… ¡aparecí otra vez! (Alguien le tira una carta) (Freddy aparece montando en bicicleta) Freddy: Aviso retardiense, el sabadoh a las khuatro intercaladas de la tarde, habrá una boda semi-cutre en la alcahalá de Guadai… digo a tomar fanta en una Mansioncilla abandonada al lao de Gensokio. La to épica invitación sensuah es de nuestro amado líder monokuma, quien es el hijo perdido de Naijmer, aunque eso no le importa ni a Chuck Norris. (se cae de la bici) La boda no es de Monokuma, que solo tiene 5 años de edad. La boda es de un tal Rito Yuki y de una tal Lala Satalin Deviluke, blablablá… (le dan con una tabla de Skate) Puppet: ¡es una fieshta Shectaaaaa! Timmy: Lel, ahora me quiero vestir de Sakuya Izayoi. Amy: No. No lo hagas, ¡que no te pongas a hacer el ton…! (Se escucha una explosión) (Kirby cae misteriosamente del cielo) Kirby: ¡Timmy, atrapame! (Timmy saca unos cuchillos) Kirby: ¡no me atrapes! (Se estampa la cara en el suelo) (Aparece la verdadera Sakuya Izayoi) Timmy: ¡oh my gad! (Se parte a la mitad como un filete de bacalao) Amy: ¡ya van 3 veces esta semana! (La niña sale al fin de Timmy) Niña: Soy un Alien cubierto de entrañas. Amy: No estás cubierta de entrañas. Ni siquiera estás manchada de sangre. Niña: ¡cállate! Kirby: ¿Soy el único que sabe que Timmy está muerto? (Timmy se regenera) Timmy: No, estoy bien. (se va a buscar ropa similar al vestido ese de Reimu Hakurei que compró en los chinos para la boda cosplay) Timmy: ¿qué tal me queda? (Sale típica imagen a cámara lenta que enamora todo chuck norris) (Bonnie cae de la nada) Bonnie: ¡oh, Reimu Hakurei, te estuve buscando desde que te vi ayer en Touhou 49! ¡casate conmigo, please! Amy: Demasiado retraso mental acumulado, eliminar asesinando a alguien. (Hace el truco de Knifed a un avión) (en el avión...) Piloto: ¡nos vamos a estrellar! ¡los bebés primero! (El avión lleno de bebés se estrella justo a tiempo para que los bebes salgan) Piloto: ¡me quemo, hijos de Remilia! (Hace el Flop y muere) Timmy: Bonnie, que no soy Reimu, que soy Timmy. (Se rompe el vestido) Kirby: ¿pero qué cariocas? (le cae un yunque) (Alguien intenta ahogar a Kirby) Kirby: (hace sonidos de ahogado) (tose) (sigue haciendo sonidos de ahogado) (Hacen un headshot al estrangulador) Niña: ¡I’m outta here! Amy: (saca una pistola) ¡tu no te vas sin presentarte antes los espectadores con tu biografía épica! Timmy: Y luego el desquiciado soy yo… Niña: Mi nombre es Suwa. Fui creada en el año 2012 como una versión desquiciada de Timmy, y sin embargo, a pesar de que no somos familia, somos exactamente nuestras versiones alternativas. Conocido por Mendus como “Nyo” o Gender swap por las versiones americanas de Mendus. Timmy: A ver, que me quede claro. ¿eres nue Houjuu? Suwa: (Sarcástica) Si, y también soy suwako moriya. (Aparece Lucy) Lucy: Everybody do the Flop! Timmy: ¿y si no quiero? (Amy saca una granada) Amy. Granadas o hacer el flop, tu eliges. Kirby: Haz el flop. (se tira al suelo y casualmente alguien dejó una espada) Kirby: Me va a doler, lo sé. (Aquí llega una censura por cortesía de Vince) (Mientras tanto en una guarida mal construida…) Rumia: ¡MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Esta vez creo que si que me podré cargar a Timmy, en esa boda del oso afeminado. (suddenly Shotguns) Rumia: Perfecto, randomness, has hecho muy bien en ponerte a mi favor. (Mientras tanto con Monokuma…) Monokuma: Muy bien, Lala. Ahora que llevas un vestido que no tenga que recordarnos a la tortura que sufrió el pobre rito en TLR... Rito: ¿seguro que no voy a sufrir daños colaterales en este episodio? Bonnie: ¡yupi, salgo de relleno extremo en todos lados! (Monokuma agarra un sello que pone RELLENAO y se lo estampa a Bonnie en la cara) Monokuma: Hala. ¡RELLENAO! ¡tira pa’ casa! Lala: ¡rito :D! (Abraza a Rito) Monokuma: Son esos momentos… en los que no sabes si esto se te ha ido de las manos, Monokuma. Bueno. ¡sere el padrino mas enrollao de la historia e invitaré a to’l mundo a comer pizza! (Aparece Chica de la nada con una ametralladora) Chica: Si no me das pizza de reviento los órganos internos. Monokuma: No tengo. Chica: Pos te desconecto. Monokuma: Vale, tranquila. Toma la señal. (agarra una caja de pizza y se la tira a chica por una ventana) Chica: ¡PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (se tira por la ventana) Rito: Enhorabuena, acabas de mostrarme lo absurdo que es este mundo, mendus. Io ia no khiero vivih. (mientras tanto en casa de Timmy…) Timmy: ¡everybody do the play touhou! Mangle: Por fin un poquito de aparición en este episodio. ¿Y esto todavía se llama Life of Timmy Y The Mangle? Mendus: Tranquila, Mangle. Ya aparecerás con mas protagonismo en el episodio 10. Mangle: Menos mal. Alice: Enhorabuena, acabo de hacer una aparición épica. Sigo siendo la JOYA del programa. Timmy: La joya soy yo, que por algo no me he muerto en mi debut. Suwa: Y yo sigo sin saber qué hago aquí. Timmy: Caiste del cielo, y no tienes casa. Historia resumida por cortesía de timmy binterlaiden. Alice: ¡oh my god! Tiene apellido de terrorista… Timmy: ¿Bin laden y binterlaiden son acaso parecidos? Suwa: (twitch) Terroristas… me da igual, no luché en la guerra. (Luego en la boda épica…) Monokuma: Yo que soy el casamentero y padrino, que Usami se ocupe de mi lado de padrino mientras vuelvo. Usami: WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. (Monokuma corre hacia el altar) Monokuma: Damas, caballeros, psicópatas y Otakus, estamos aquí para celebrar la unión matrimonial de Rito Yuki, y Lala… como sea Deviluke. Usami: ¡es satalin! Monokuma: ¡Me importa una miércoles! Timmy: ¡qué bien habla el tío! Mangle: ¡chist! Monokuma: Ahora poniéndonos serios, recitemos los votos épicamente matrimoniales que han preparado los novios. Rito y Lala: ¿keseso? (Rumia llega en escena) (se esconde y saca la escopeta) Rumia: es queso… a ver, creo que apuntando aquí, cuando Timmy esté en Frente lo disparo a lo Headshot y aquí volarán órganos internos. Hitman: Oie, que soi el de loh videojuegos. Rumia: ¡dios! (Rumia vuelve a enfocar) Rumia: ¡Ahora! (Dispara pero Timmy se va y la bala da a Lala) Rumia: ¡qué asco de vida! A huir de la pasma otra vez. (Sale a la velocidad del sonido) (Lala comienza a sangrar) Lala: Rito… yo… Rito: (llorando) ¡lala! Lala: yo… siempre te voy a querer, y sabrás que siempre velo por ti. Desde el más alla… (se desploma y deja bastante sangre) Timmy: (toma helio) (chilla como Petunia en HTF) Alice: ¡que cunda el pánico, playas! ¡que cunda! Suwa: (sus ojos comienzan a hacer tics) (se vuelven rojos) (adopta una sonrisa macabra y se transforma en Zuwa) Monokuma: ¡Juro que vengaré a lala y mataré al carbonell de la pasta! Zuwa: ¡no si yo me lo cargo primero! (sale con una navaja a matar a Rumia) Zuwa: (corriendo) ¡MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Ve a Rumia yendo con un saco pa’l lugar) (Zuwa se esconde) Zuwa: mwahahahaha… (Rumia se topa con Monokuma y monokuma ve que tiene la escopeta en la mano) Monokuma: ¡te voy a arrancar la cara y ya no podrás vivir de tu imagen! Rumia: ¡mi cara no! (Monokuma logra teletransportarse junto a Rumia y darle 45 puñetazos seguidos) (Monokuma empieza a dar cabezazos a Rumia, al igual que ella a Monokuma) (Zuwa sale de los arbustos) Zuwa: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡mwahahahahahahaha! (agarra su navaja) ¡ahora te voy a degollar! (Salta hacia el cuello de Rumia, pero Rumia la logra dar un cabezazo) Zuwa: ¡ahora verás! (se dirige hacia el estomago de Rumia) (Con la navaja comienza a abrirla hasta que se le ven los circuitos y su viejo cuerpo interno) Rumia: Dios… ¡para, por favor! (con sus últimas fuerzas, consigue perforarle medio cuerpo a Zuwa, y antes de morir, Zuwa parte en la mitad a Rumia) Monokuma: Dios, trauma pa’ toda la semana. Timmy: pero… ¿qué ha pasado? Esto no tenía que acabar así… ¡¿Por qué tiene que pasar siempre lo mismo al menda?! Narrador: jo, masho, ya me acabo de deprimir con esto. Director: Al fin he salido en la serie. Narrador: ¿y quién dirigió? ¡mi madre! Madre del narrador: Yo no dirigí todo, solo cuando aparecía mendus. Narrador: wat… es igual. Una boda trágica, una niña bipolar, y desquiciados a mansalva esto es lo que nos deparó el episodio de hoy. En el episodio 10 ten por seguro que habrán más locuras, y menos violencia, porque esto igual termina aumentando el rating. En él veremos las aventuras desquiciadas de Bonnie, Timmy y Mangle, pero antes, habrá un especial para este mes de octubre, mes de halloween. ¡no os lo perdáis, que si no, no me pagan! Hasta luego. (se apaga la cámara) Categoría:Series Categoría:Historias Categoría:Chuuckykawaii